


Splendors and miseries

by FanfictionDeLaFinlande



Series: Libérté, égalité, fraternité [3]
Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Age of Consent, Azelma is 16, Female Pygmalion, Homosexuality in Romantic era, I Tried, M/M, Mental Health Issues, One-Sided Relationship, Romantic Friendship, ideal vs reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionDeLaFinlande/pseuds/FanfictionDeLaFinlande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rosiére is a virgin thanked with a rose for her lack of sexual relationships and mocked for her spinsterhood.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Splendors and miseries

**Author's Note:**

> Rosiére is a virgin thanked with a rose for her lack of sexual relationships and mocked for her spinsterhood.

Café Musain, September, 1832

 

Grantaire smirked. "Jehan is in love with a new beauty!"

"What?" Jehan said. "I am not..."

"Oh, but she is a marvelous beauty; she is a rose in full bloom, and rose is color of red; she is purity personified! Why would some dirty young _gamine_ like Azelma interest you after that!"

Jehan was red. "I wrote a poem and it happened to feature roses," he said to others. "And I gave money to that girl, because her sister was clearly ill, suffering from that odd phenomenom which science calls hallucinations. They needed food and a place to sleep." 

Enjolras raised his head from the papers which he and Combeferre were studying.  "Speaking about insanity; I think - no, I _know_ \- that we need better regulations for the asylums. Much better."

"I loathe everyone," Grantaire said mournfully. "I know a female Pygmalion, so disgusted to the depravity of her potential male suitors, that she rather lived with her best friend, whom she loved." He watched Enjolras keenly, even longingly, when he spoke.  

Other man, however, was already returned to discussion with Combeferre and did not see Grantaire´s face. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
